


So Good

by Hekairen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Admiration, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Cuddles, Cyrus cooks!, Dacryphilia, Distension, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hickies, I tried just writing porn but I couldn't..., I'm Sorry, Kisses, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Spit As Lube, T.J. has his own apartment cause he can, They goofy, They practically have sex everywhere, This is all they do during quarantine, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen
Summary: There's not much to do while being stuck together in a small apartment, but T.J. and Cyrus have made the best of it, in hopes of passing the time.~"Is too much," he gasps softly, one hand moving to rest on the protruding bulge in his tummy, pressing it in and mewling at the pressure.T.J. smiles up at him, "Is it, baby?" He hums, running his hands up and down Cyrus' sides gently, trying to bring him some comfort.~
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T.J. Kippen/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 36
Kudos: 121





	So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my love! This has been a long time coming 'cause I'm terrible, but I am back with another Anon request: You should do a fic where TJ and Cyrus are stuck in their house together because of everything happening in the world and they do it together to pass time.  
> A mood board was made for the fic too, so if you'd like to see it here [G.B.](https://hekairen.tumblr.com/post/622187185331961856/you-should-do-a-fic-where-tj-and-cyrus-are-stuck)
> 
> The title is from the song "So Good" by Big Sean ft. Kash Doll, you don't have to listen to it because it's not inspired by it at all, it just helped while writing.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but I did have a bit of trouble with this one for multiple reasons, but I'm just glad it's done and I hope you guys like it!!

The room is silent save for the occasional breathy moan or groan from one of the two boys on top of the rumpled bed, steadily creaking in time with their movements. 

T.J.'s hands are gently grasping at Cyrus' hips, helping him rise and fall on his thick cock. Watching as his sensuous thighs tremble at his side from the exertion, delicate hands shakily supporting himself on T.J.'s hard abs.

Face flushed brightly and downturned, Cyrus squeezes his eyes shut, sucking his plump lower lip between his teeth, giving a high moan. When he opens his eyes they're shiny with tears, "Teej, mm-I can't," he whines, as he sinks back down heavily, panting deeply. "Is too much," he gasps softly, one hand moving to rest on the protruding bulge in his tummy, pressing it in and mewling at the pressure.

T.J. smiles up at him, "Is it, baby?" He hums, running his hands up and down Cyrus' sides gently, trying to bring him some comfort. He can feel Cyrus' warm walls quivering around him, so heavenly he has to suppress a groan. Cyrus nods slowly, blinking some tears out to fall down his blushing face, sucking his lip back in. T.J. brings a hand up to caress his soft cheek, wiping away the tear, "I'll take care of you, love," he whispers, pulling Cyrus' bottom lip out from between his teeth, running his thumb gently over the wet, sensitive skin as he looks deep into his russet eyes.

Cyrus whimpers at that and before he knows it, T.J. is sitting up easily, free hand sliding around and up his back, keeping him still on his lap, never once taking his eyes off him. Cyrus moans softly when T.J. twitches inside him and he wraps his arms around his neck bringing their faces closer, "Kiss me," he breathes, closing the space between them and locking their lips.

T.J. smiles into the kiss, sliding his hands back down to Cyrus' round hips, grasping them and raising him up before pushing him back down on his cock, swallowing the moan Cyrus gives into the kiss. He builds a steady rhythm of bouncing Cyrus up and down in his lap, kissing him deeply.

They've been at it for two hours, only taking a couple minutes in between to catch their breaths before resuming. They've both come twice and going for a third doesn't seem so far out there, considering this has been pretty much all they've done since the quarantine went into effect. Nothing else to do in a small, empty apartment.

Cyrus breaks the kiss, gasping with each push into him, hands coming to delicately clutch at T.J.'s hair. The burning heat in him threatening to burst as T.J. continuously shoves himself into him, right against that sweet bundle of nerves that has him keening with ever press. "Bug," he chokes out, pressing their foreheads together, trying to keep his eyes open and locked with T.J.'s.

Laurel with russet, so intimate, so loving.

T.J. kisses him in response, not slowing down his pace as he begins to buck his hips up with each fall of Cyrus' hips. Going deeper into him, feeling Cyrus sucking him in, hugging him so sweetly. Cyrus bites T.J.'s lower lip as he pulls away. "Ah-I-I can-Teejay," he drawls out, leaning back away from him, small hands holding broad shoulders. Russet eyes watching the muscles shifting beneath T.J.'s skin, the way his arms flex each time T.J. lifts him before relaxing with each drop, his abs tensing with each buck of his hips into him. It all adds to the need in him watching T.J. take over.

"Loo-look at me, baby." Cyrus hears T.J. say to him and he slowly drags his eyes back up from his abs to his arms and up to his face. He looks so gorgeous, skin blanketed in a sheen of sweat, with the faintest flush of pink high on his cheeks, red colouring the tips of his ears. Laurel eyes half-lidded with thick lashes, dirty blond hair mussed with sweat damp tips. Cyrus runs one hand back up into it, tangling his finger in it.

"Cyrus," T.J. calls again, and Cyrus snaps his attention back to him.

"Huh?"

He smirks lazily, "You look so pretty."

Cyrus smiles, face heating up as he kisses T.J., hurriedly.

"I'm clo-" he moans brokenly between his kisses, feeling his release mounting with each fall on T.J.'s cock.

T.J. smiles as he begins mouthing at his neck, licking and biting at the salty skin. "You gonna come for me, baby?" He mumbles against the delicate skin.

Cyrus nods, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling T.J. closer to himself, moaning loudly. Hands pulling at the blond hair and nails digging red crescents into the skin of T.J.'s shoulder.

"Then come for me, doll," T.J. husks deep in his ear, shoving him down hard on his cock. The feeling of Cyrus' hole tighten around him is all the warning he gets before Cyrus is arching his back with a high moan, warm come squirting between them, landing on both their chests. Cyrus collapses against him, panting heavily as he rests his chin on T.J.'s shoulder, arms loosely resting on T.J.’s shoulders.

T.J. begins littering kisses around his shoulder and neck, big hands flexing their hold on Cyrus' hips, rolling them down into his in a smooth circle. Cyrus moans softly, tightening his arms around T.J. just a bit.

"I love you," T.J. softly whispers into his ear.

Cyrus opens his mouth to say it back, but instead, a loud, obscene moan passes his lips, as T.J. lifts him off his cock once again before pushing him back down the long length. Soon he's back to his unrelenting pace of bouncing Cyrus on his cock.

The sensation of T.J.'s cock dragging along the sensitive walls of his insides has Cyrus gasping, burying his face in T.J.'s neck, hands trying to find something to hold on to. 

T.J. can feel his own pleasure coming up with how Cyrus is just tightening around him, pulling him impossibly close. His thrusts start getting erratic and his hands begin squeezing at Cyrus' skin, bruising the already marked skin. 

"Teejay!" Cyrus drawls out, voice trembling from the overstimulation, feeling himself slowly going limp in T.J.'s hold.

T.J. kisses his head, "Almost there, love," he mumbles into his downy hair, picking up his pace.

The sound of skin on skin echoes in the empty room, mingling with their heavy breathing.

He gives a few more quick thrusts up into Cyrus before he's spilling hotly up into him with a groan. Hearing Cyrus whimper into his neck, shaking slightly.

T.J. falls back against the bed, bringing Cyrus with him, wrapping his arms around him. He feels Cyrus' wet breathes against his chest, his small body rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. He can feel his come slipping out of Cyrus and down his own cock, that's still in him.

Cyrus shifts weakly against him, whimpering slightly at the ache in his thighs. "Mm, Teej," he mumbles.

T.J. gives a small smile at the sound, dragging his hands up and down Cyrus' back in a comforting motion. Every now and then his hands wander down to caress his bottom, soothing the dull sting. "Are you okay, muffin?" He asks softly.

Cyrus gives a small nod, "Mhm, just nee-need some t-time," he says hoarsely, swallowing.

"Take all the time you need, babe. We have nowhere to go," he mumbles that last part. "Oh wait," he says. "Let's get you more comfortable."

Cyrus whines when T.J. slides out of him, shivering at how empty and cold he feels. T.J. huffs a laugh at his small protests as he moves him off his chest next to him on his side. Cyrus curls in on himself, mumbling to himself cutely, eyes fluttering.

T.J. smiles at him, pushing his sweat damp hair back and kissing his forehead before getting up. He walks over to the dark wood drawers, pulling the second one open and pulling out a pack of vanilla-scented baby wipes, sensitive skin, for Cyrus.

Walking back to the bed he sits in front of his resting boyfriend. Pulling out a wipe, the soothing vanilla scent wafting up into the air, he grabs Cyrus' wrist moving to hold his arm up and wipe away the drying come on his chest, gently. Once done he throws it in the direction of the wastebasket, pulling another one out and going to wipe at Cyrus' cock, being careful so as to not make him too uncomfortable, only earning a small whimper. He throws it away. Next, he cleans between Cyrus' thighs where T.J.'s come has been steadily leaking out of him, being careful not to press into the sore muscle. Once Cyrus is all clean, T.J. sets about wiping himself down, starting with his chest and then his own cock, wincing slightly. He tosses the wipes away and proceeds to put the pack back into the drawers before going back to the bed.

T.J. grabs his phone off the nightstand and checks the time, 10:48 a.m. It's been a long morning, he thinks with a sigh, putting his phone back down and getting under the blanket, pulling Cyrus closer and tucking him into his side.

T.J. smiles softly when he feels Cyrus snuggle closer to him, mewling cutely and smelling softly of lovely vanilla.

•>•

Cyrus stirs awake, blinking away his sleepiness, he looks blearily up to T.J., still sleeping soundly. Face calm and relaxed, lashes resting softly on his faintly freckled cheeks, he looks so adorable in the gentle glow of the room. Cyrus snuggles closer basking in the warmth of T.J.'s embrace a while longer with a small smile.

He huffs quietly in annoyance when he hears his tummy rumbling, knowing he hasn't eaten anything since last night and after the events of this morning he needs to eat. With reluctance he pulls away from T.J., careful not to wake him, shivering as the cool air hits his warm skin. He looks around the messy room, they haven't cleaned it in a while, productivity going out the window the longer this quarantine lasts. He stands up, wincing slightly at the dull ache in his thighs, taking careful steps away from the bed.

Looking around the clothes strewn floor, he searches for something to cover himself with. He kicks clothes around, laughing softly at the pain that shoots up his legs to his thighs and lower back. Cyrus stops when he spots T.J.'s favorite hoodie, a light grey one with black drawstrings, on the floor at the foot of the bed. He smiles as he bends down to pick it up, ignoring the ache, holding it up to look at it properly before slipping it on, sighing contently as the soft fabric tickles his skin gently. The hem reaches just above his knees with the sleeves even longer, he smiles as he flaps his hands the excess sleeves flying around.

Cyrus looks back to the bed, seeing T.J. still sleeping soundly, he smiles turning away from the sight to creep out the room, heading for the washroom.

Upon entering he forgoes the lights, preferring the bright natural light coming in through the window. Cyrus stares at his reflection with a small frown, faint dark circles round his eyes, his hair is mussed, sticking up in odd places, there is a red mark just off the corner of his lip near his jaw from where T.J. bit him last night. He carefully runs his fingertips over it with a sigh, his eyes wandering down to his exposed neck were more marks lie, older ones and newer ones alike, ranging in colour from red to purple and a few in a sickly yellow. To anyone else they would look unsightly, but not to Cyrus, he loves them, they look pretty against his otherwise perfect skin and since this lockdown started T.J.'s been leaving them in more obvious places because who's gonna see? No one. They never go out and when they do it's with masks and gloves and protective clothing so no one will ever see.

Cyrus yawns and sets about washing his hands, face, and brushing his teeth. Once done he heads over to the kitchen, opening the cupboards and fridge for something to make. He doesn't want to make anything too complex, still sluggish from this morning's activities, so he settles on sandwiches, grabbing what he needs, he sets about his task.

While moving throughout the kitchen he's reminded of his parents and how much he misses them. Once he'd heard the news of the quarantine finally going into effect after Spring Break, he had immediately wanted to go back home, but his Papa had told him not to, that it was best for him to stay with T.J. in his apartment since that's where he'd been spending his break. T.J. had moved out of his parent’s house after New Years, wanting more privacy and independence before going to university, so with their help he had secured a nice, inexpensive one bedroom, one bath apartment. Cyrus spent most of his weekends here with T.J., taking advantage of the privacy and freedom the apartment offered.

He's just about to slice into the tomato when T.J. comes out from down the hall, steps heavy, in a pair of grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips, scratching at his chest, lazily. He stops on the other side of the kitchen island, squinting at Cyrus. Cyrus looks up at him and snorts when he sees that his chin is wet, small drops of water falling down to his chest, where they get smeared from his scratching.

"Morning," Cyrus chirps with a small smile, turning his head to the living room where the big window lets in bright light. "Or Afternoon, I guess." He shrugs.

T.J. yawns, turning to the window and grimacing at it, "Hm, morning," he grumbles, turning back to Cyrus.

Cyrus hums, going back to slicing into the tomato, hearing T.J. walking around the kitchen behind him, opening a cabinet, then the fridge, then liquid sloshing into a cup, and then the fridge being closed.

T.J. stops behind him, "You're wearing my hoodie?" 

Cyrus nods, "Yup, hope you don't mind." He doesn't even look up from his task.

T.J. takes a sip of his juice, "Why would I mind?" He whispers, eyes slowly running up from Cyrus' legs to his thighs where the hoodie starts, hiding the rest of him. He closes in on Cyrus, setting his cup down on the counter, pressing up against him, rough hand coming to glide over smooth skin and under the soft grey hoodie. He groans deeply, "And you're bare underneath? Oh baby," he breathes hotly into his ear.

Cyrus shudders, setting down the knife in his hand and planting his hands on the granite countertop, "Teej, no, I'm cooking," Cyrus whines, feeling T.J.'s fingers ghosting over his abdomen, trailing down to grasp at his soft cock. His other hand holding his hip.

"You're not cooking," T.J. says, nuzzling into his neck. "You were cutting a tomato, but you stopped." He begins pumping at Cyrus' cock, feeling it slowly harden in his palm.

Cyrus moans, "Ye-yeah, but that's 'cause-cause you're touching me an-and I don't wan-wanna slip." He grips the edge of the countertop.

T.J. hums, mouthing along his neck, sloppily, "But you look so delicious."

Cyrus mewls, unconsciously pushing back into T.J., feeling his erection pressing into his lower back. T.J. groans, letting his cock go and grabbing at his hips roughly, raising them until his bare bottom is pressed right up against the hard line of his cock, making Cyrus rise high on his toes from the height difference.

Cyrus has half a mind to push the cutting board and knife away from them as T.J. begins rubbing himself eagerly against Cyrus.

"I want you, now," T.J. rumbles into his ear.

Cyrus moans wantonly and that's all T.J. needs. He's quick to shove two long spit coated fingers right into Cyrus, earning a yelp. He doesn't waste time in adding a third, quickly stretching his already tight hole. Cyrus pants heavily, moving his hips along with T.J.'s fingers, bending himself on the countertop for better leverage.

T.J. growls as he removes his fingers from the tight hole, watching it flutter around nothing, eager. With one hand he reaches into his sweatpants, hissing as he wraps his fingers around his hard cock, pulling it out. He gives it a few good strokes, coating it in his precome before placing the blunt head of it against Cyrus' hole. He hears Cyrus gasp and tightens his grip on his hips, "You're so tight for me, baby," T.J. grits out, slowly pushing into Cyrus.

Cyrus moans loudly at the stretch, feeling the blunt head press right into his sweet spot and staying there for a few seconds before T.J. pulls out completely and slams himself back in, punching a loud gasp from Cyrus. He repeats the motion until he’s properly thrusting into Cyrus, cock dragging along his inner walls so nicely.

One of T.J.'s hands slides up from his hip under the hoodie and up his side, feeling the soft skin and the small indentations of his teeth from previous bites. He gently presses on the marks, feeling goosebumps rising and Cyrus whimpering quietly. He trails his hand up higher, bunching the sweater up just under his arms. Cyrus gasps as the cool surface of the countertop meets the heated skin of his chest. "Mmm, Teej-ah!" He moans when T.J.'s hand finds his nipple and begins brushing his thumb over it before pinching it.

"You like that, baby? Oh, you always feel so good for me," T.J. groans, thrusting into Cyrus at a languid pace, loving how Cyrus' body just takes him in. Always so warm and inviting.

Cyrus moans breathily, feeling the long strokes of T.J.'s cock inside him. Fisting his hands tightly. Trying to find something to ground him from the overwhelming sensation of T.J. slowly fucking into him. Arching his back a bit, he rises to his elbows, moving his hips along with T.J.'s, feeling him go deeper.

"Teejay-ah! Puh-please," he breathes, turning his head to look at T.J., feeling the hand on his hip tightening.

"So good," T.J. growls, giving a particularly hard shove into him as their eyes meet. "So pretty," he mumbles, watching Cyrus' eyes shine up at him, blush darkening as he pulls his lower lip between his teeth and whimpers. T.J.'s fingers pinching at his nipple, teasingly, before brushing over it.

"Bu-bug, please-ah! Fah-" Cyrus is cut off as T.J. gives a particularly hard thrust into him, pushing his hips against the hard edge of the counter.

"Is tha-t what you wanted, baby?" He grinds his hips into Cyrus, cock twitching inside of him.

Cyrus gasps nodding his head back at T.J., squeezing his eyes shut. "Please," he grits out, pushing his hips back into T.J., trying to get him to move again.

T.J. inhales deeply, pulling out all the way until just the head left inside. He doesn't move, watching as Cyrus begins shivering in anticipation, seeing him carefully arching into him, seeking any sort of friction from him. T.J. licks his bottom lip, slamming back into Cyrus, "That what you want, muffin?" Cyrus nods dumbly as T.J. begins thrusting into him again, vigorously, as if he hadn't just woken up.

T.J.'s hand slides back down to his hip, both hands gripping them tightly, and ever so slightly angling his hips higher. The position has T.J. hitting that lovely bundle of nerves inside of him so nicely Cyrus can’t help but cry out. Rising higher on his toes to help with the leverage. 

T.J. sighs heavily, snapping his hips into Cyrus, wishing he could bend down and nibble at the small bit of exposed collar, but it'd ruin the angle he had set up. And from the way, Cyrus was responding he'd say it was a pretty good angle. He could feel Cyrus tightening around him with each stroke in and out.

Gods, Cyrus felt like heaven.

"Cyrus, baby...you feel so good," he drawls out, rolling his hips hard into Cyrus. Pressing up against Cyrus, pushing him right into the rounded edge of the counter. Cyrus whines loudly, feeling the counter dig into the soft skin at his hips and he tries to lessen the pressure by pushing back into T.J., but T.J. continues pressing him in.

"Ah-Teej, please! Mph-" Cyrus cries, rocking his hips back.

T.J. groans feeling Cyrus clenching around him with each movement of their hips and tightens his grip on them. "I'm sorry, baby," he apologizes, pulling them away from the counter just a bit, resuming his thrusting.

Cyrus gasps, "Faster!"

And T.J. does just that, pushing faster into Cyrus, relishing in his soft pants and low moans. Pushing the head of his cock right into that erogenous bundle of nerves that make Cyrus cry out louder. His vision getting wetter with each slide of T.J.'s cock into him.

"Mm, T-Tee-ah! I'ma-" It’s getting harder to form coherent sentences the faster T.J. plunges into Cyrus. He can feel it, the heat growing and burning it's way up from his abdomen and into his throat.

It's overwhelming, he feels stuffed full, about to explode and he so desperately tries to communicate this with T.J., "Teej, I-I'm gu-" he tries, slurring with each push into him, gasping. T.J. hums behind him, ramming into Cyrus hard, punching moan after moan from him. Until he's coming hard, spurting hot come all over the base cabinets of the kitchen island.

T.J. groans as he stills his movements, feeling Cyrus spasm around him. Walls clenching beautifully around him as Cyrus rides out his orgasm.

Cyrus pants heavily against the countertop, faintly seeing his breath fogging up the glossy surface. Lying there against the cool granite, spent and out of breath, mind foggy and floaty, T.J. still hard and in him, Cyrus feels safe and warm. Nothing could beat the blissful moments after coming.

T.J. bites his lower lip, staring at Cyrus, watching him try to compose himself. He looks gorgeous, practically glowing in his euphoric state, eyes lidded and shiny with dark lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks, rosy lips swollen and parted in soft deep breaths. T.J. bends down over him, planting soft sweet kisses up the exposed marked skin of his neck to his warm cheek, "I love you."

Cyrus mewls sweetly back at him, turning his head slightly in hopes of capturing T.J.'s lips. Their lips connect in a slow, sensual kiss, just feeling their lips against one another. T.J.'s tongue licks at his lips, wanting to deepen their kiss and Cyrus allows him in, eagerly sucking on T.J.'s tongue, unaware the action causes T.J. to moves deeper into his already overstimulated hole and he whines, breaking the kiss with a grimace.

"What's wrong, muffin?" T.J. breathes, licking his lips, laurel eyes looking at him softly, questioning.

Cyrus swallows, shifting his hips a bit and whimpering, "It hurts," he whispers, voice small and wobbly, a stray tear leaving his already wet eye and gliding across his face.

T.J. stills as best he can, "I'm sorry, baby. I'll pull out."

Cyrus nods and T.J.'s hands grasp his hips securely, carefully pulling out. Cyrus grimaces, soft face twisting uncomfortably as he feels T.J.'s hard cock drag out along his sensitive walls.

Wait.

T.J. was still hard. He hadn't come. No.

"No." Cyrus stops T.J. by reaching a hand back placing it on top of T.J.'s.

T.J.'s eyes flit up to his face, worried, "What? What's wrong? Does it hurt? I'm sorry," he hurries out, biting his lip.

"No, um, you...you haven't come." Cyrus swallows, licking his lips as he looks up at his boyfriend. "You're still hard."

T.J. looks at him, "Doesn't matter," T.J. dismisses him, going back to carefully pull out, biting his lip. It's taking everything he is not to slam back into Cyrus.

Cyrus wants to protest but doesn't know how his mind still not completely back. He shivers when T.J. is completely out, tucking himself back into his sweatpants. With T.J.'s help, he goes from standing on his toes to his feet, teetering a bit on his shaky legs, T.J.'s hands at his waist help keep him steady.

Cyrus turns around in his arms, looking up at T.J., puckering his lips, and T.J. smiles, bending down just to kiss him with a smile. Cyrus wraps his arms around T.J. holding him down, "I love you," he mumbles between their lips. T.J. huffs a small laugh, "Mhm, say it again." He closes his eyes with a smile.

Cyrus looks at him, russet eyes doing a quick survey of his relaxed posture before swiftly turning them around, pushing T.J. against the counter. T.J. makes a noise of surprise, eyes snapping open to look down at him in question.

Cyrus gives him a couple quick pecks, mischief glimmering in his eyes as he slowly runs his small hands down T.J.'s broad chest, feeling every muscle. Delicate fingers reach the low waistband of his sweats, fiddling with it. He looks up at T.J. through his lashes and licks his lips, T.J. exhales loudly through his nose, "Cyrus, you don't-"

"But I do!" Cyrus cuts him off fiercely. "I wanna make you come," his voice lowers to a whisper at that last sentence, eyes cast downwards. 

The admittance stuns T.J. and he swallows hard, feeling his still hard cock give a painful twitch in his sweats. He licks his lips, again, looking back down at Cyrus to tell him he could do it himself, but when he does he finds Cyrus already lowering himself to his knees, looking up at him coyly. T.J. curses inwardly at the sight, watching intently as Cyrus pulls his sweats down, releasing his painfully hard cock. It's thick and engorged, head red, and oozing precome, it gives a twitch and T.J. groans.

Cyrus looks up at it, biting his lip and then frowning, trying to rise higher on his knees, straightening his back, but it's no use, so he smacks T.J.'s thigh and T.J. chuckles, adjusting his stance so he's lower. Cyrus bites his lip and swallows before sticking out his tongue and running it up the underside, feeling the vein there, he repeats the motion trying to coat T.J.'s erection in his saliva without taking it into his mouth. T.J. groans deeply, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling of his apartment, hands gripping the edge of the counter, tightly.

Cyrus' little, pink tongue is so soft and wet and warm and T.J. just wants to have it wrapped around him tightly. Cyrus kitten licks the head, cleaning the beading precome so sweetly T.J.'s hips jerk forward, bumping the head of his cock into Cyrus' plush lips, "Please, baby," he rumbles, looking down at him.

Cyrus looks up at him, eyes wide and innocent it drives T.J. to reach a hand out, gently threading his fingers in his downy hair, moving it down to his cheek, caressing it. Cyrus licks his lips, slowly, pink tongue laving the soft skin, shining it with spit, and T.J.'s dark laurel eyes follow the movement, jaw tensing up.

Cyrus' small hand finally comes up to carefully wrap around the base of his thick cock and T.J. exhales harshly, his hand going back to tangle in Cyrus' hair. Cyrus slides his hand up and down the length, hearing T.J.'s breathing pick up, fingers flexing their grip on his hair. Cyrus kisses the head wetly, slowly taking the head into his mouth and T.J. watches, gasping as Cyrus' lips stretch over the girth, gliding down the length. Not even halfway down and Cyrus has to stop, breathing deeply through his nose, his hands coming to rest on T.J.'s thighs, steadying himself. T.J.'s one handed grip on the countertop tightens, knuckles whitening at the strength, deep hissing breathes leave his mouth.

And then Cyrus continues, swallowing down the rest of his cock until T.J. is completely sheathed within him. Cyrus' hands leave T.J.'s thighs, delicate fingers coming to ghost over his throat, where he knows T.J.'s cock is, stretching him and he swallows earning a deep, guttural groan from T.J. who begins shallowly thrusting into his mouth. Cyrus moans sending vibrations up throughout T.J.'s cock and T.J. feels like he's about to slide to the floor, but he adjusts his stance, running his hand through Cyrus' hair, "So good," he breathes.

Cyrus pulls off his cock, slowly, and T.J. feels a tightening in his abdomen, watching his swollen lips pull away to reveal the now spick slick skin of his erection and he feels a need to shove himself back into the warm embrace of Cyrus' mouth. But he doesn't and instead chooses to lock his jaw and watch Cyrus until only the head remains inside his mouth. His soft tongue swirling around it before he pulls off completely, wetly, a few saliva strands connecting them. Cyrus' hand comes back and begins pumping him slowly before gradually increasing his pace, a slick wet noise coming from his hand and T.J. groans, panting.

Cyrus takes it another step forward and wraps his lips around the head, suckling at it, and T.J. loses his mind. Hips bucking desperately into Cyrus' mouth, head thrown back, eyes shut tight, and hands coming to thread their long fingers in his hair, wanting more. The burning tightness in him only worsening as Cyrus suckles faster, hand stroking on what's not in his mouth. "Cyrus...ah!" He gripes, hands gripping the sides of Cyrus' head, hair silky between his fingers. And then Cyrus looks up at him with those big doe eyes of his and T.J. is gone, coming into his mouth without warning.

Cyrus is taken by surprise at the sudden hot come being shot into his mouth, some escaping and dribbling down his chin, but quickly regains his composure. Swallowing down the sticky come and gently sucking at the head to make sure he's got it all.

Cyrus pulls away, swallowing once more, his finger coming up to wipe away at the stray come on his chin, licking it clean. T.J. exhales shakily at the sight, his hands returning back to his sides limply, his eyes hazily gazing down at his boyfriend, still on his knees before him, looking so sweetly up at him with big brown eyes, flushed cheeks, and bright stung lips. "Cy-baby, you felt so good," T.J. says in between breaths, blinking down at him.

Cyrus blushes darker, tucking T.J. back into his grey sweats and standing back up, ignoring the ache in his knees. He jumps a little to wrap his arms around T.J.'s neck bringing him down and kissing him right on the lips, "I love you," he murmurs with a small smile. T.J. smiles back, nosing at his cheek, "I love you, too."

Cyrus giggles, stepping away from him, "Now go, I gotta finish these sandwiches or else we'll starve!" He playfully pushes T.J. away in the direction of the living room.

"Oh, sweetheart! With you-" T.J. wraps his arms around Cyrus' middle pulling him back to his chest-"I could never starve." He licks at Cyrus' neck, before biting him in an over exaggerated manner. Cyrus yelps with a laugh, pushing T.J. away, "Go away!" He giggles and T.J. let's go with a lazy smile, stumbling into the living room and flopping onto the couch and switching on the T.V. and flipping through movies and shows to watch.

Cyrus washes his hands and resumes his slicing of the tomato.

•>•

They sit facing one another on the cream Lawson sofa, heads resting against the armrests and legs tangled between them. Their plates are on the coffee table in front of them, Cyrus' with his uneaten crust and T.J.'s with two pickle slices. The second movie playing is rising in action, but it doesn't have their attention, they've seen it before.

Cyrus looks over at T.J., watching him mouth along with the movie lines and smiles softly. Sitting up, he begins crawling onto T.J., sitting down on his abdomen. T.J. doesn't seem to mind, slowly turning his head to look up at Cyrus, a tired smile on his soft lips, his eyes half lidded and tired, but happy nonetheless. "What's up, mountain dew?" He smooths his hands up Cyrus' thighs.

Cyrus snorts with laughter at that, lightly smacking his chest, "Nothin', buckaroo." Cyrus smiles.

T.J. stares up at him funnily, "Mhm," he hums suspiciously. His eyes flickering back to the movie. 

Cyrus leans down delivering small, sweet kisses to T.J.'s cheek, delving down his throat and nibbling at his pulse point. T.J. rumbles deep in his chest, hands stopping to squeeze at Cyrus' thighs and Cyrus takes that as encouragement to bite down harder, sucking at the skin. T.J. groans, hands wandering down and under the hoodie to Cyrus' bottom, squishing his cheeks in two big handfuls. Cyrus moans, pulling away from the marked skin and admiring his work, it's a bright pink with a deep red in the center surrounded by teeth indents. He sits back up, "I like it!" He chirps ghosting his fingers over it, feeling the small indentations from his teeth.

"Bet you do, my turn," T.J. husks, starting to sit up, his eyes zoning in on an unmarked patch of skin on the side of Cyrus' neck until Cyrus pushes him back down.

"Oh no, you don't!" He shakes his head. "I'm already plenty marked."

T.J. blows a raspberry, "Lies!" He tries sitting up again.

Cyrus gives him a look, eyebrow raised, "Then what are all these, huh?" He pulls the grey hoodie up and over his head, letting it fall onto the floor, leaving him bare on top of T.J.

T.J. swallows hard, laurel eyes darting across the heavily marked skin. Kissing bruises in all shapes and sizes litter the soft skin of Cyrus' neck, chest, and belly, down to his hips and thighs, ranging in colour from pink to red, purple and blue, and a few small ones in a pale yellow-green. He's stunned quiet at the display, his mind reeling just seeing all the claiming bites he's left on his sweet, pure boy. His large hands begin roaming around the lovely skin, feeling every shiver and goose pimple rise under his palm. He gently presses on some of them, hearing small surprised inhale and breathy moans. His eyes go back to Cyrus' face, it's flushed brightly with eyes half lidded looking down at him, one small hand is up to his lips, trying to muffle his feeble gasps. T.J. can clearly see Cyrus hardening on top of him and he moves one hand closer to his erection, only to have Cyrus smack it away with a, "No!"

T.J. looks up at him, "Wha-" and then Cyrus leans down, kissing him quiet and just as T.J. is about to respond Cyrus begins trailing kisses down to his chin, neck, and chest. Sliding down lower and lower until he's once again met with the waistband of T.J.'s sweatpants. He can see T.J.'s beginning to get hard under the cotton and raises his palm, cupping him. T.J. inhales sharply, jaw clenching as Cyrus begins lightly squeezing him. He pushes his hips up into Cyrus' palm when Cyrus begins rubbing him through the fabric.

Cyrus looks up at him before swiftly pulling his sweatpants off of him, discarding them on the floor. Russet eyes slowly trail down from his face down his chest until landing on his fully erect cock and Cyrus swallows. It's always such an intimidating sight. He licks his palm wet before wrapping it around the base, feeling T.J. shudder beneath him.

"Still hungry, baby?" T.J. asks shakily, Cyrus' hand working him up and down, smoothly.

Cyrus stops, eyes fixing T.J. with a look, "Just for that, I'm not putting you in my mouth," he says matter-of-factly.

T.J. is about to protest when Cyrus glides his hand up and thumbs at the red head, swirling the budding precome around. T.J. groans, squeezing his eyes shut and arching up into Cyrus' hand, wanting more of his boyfriend’s touch. "Aww, co-c'mon, Cy-ah!"

Cyrus smiles smugly, watching his boyfriend writhe under him from just a few simple strokes. It's not often he's able to turn his boyfriend into goo from just his touch and gods does it do things to him. Watching his blushing face contort into one of pure bliss, eyes fluttering close, brow creasing, and teeth digging into his bottom lip.

Cyrus swallows, sliding his hand faster on T.J. wanting him to feel more. T.J. groans, unconsciously parting his thighs more until his right leg slips off the couch and his foot lands on the floor. He takes advantage of the stability it offers and begins thrusting into Cyrus' fist, groaning loudly with want. Cyrus bites his lip trying to hold back any of his own sounds wanting his focus to stay on T.J. and his pleasure.

T.J. opens his eyes and finds Cyrus, face flushed, watching him with hazy eyes and he rumbles deep in his chest. His cock gives a hard twitch in Cyrus' palm and Cyrus' eyes flicker down to it, watching the red running head slide through his fist and he feels a hot throbbing build up in his own belly, his own neglected cock leaking. His hand stops moving and his free hand comes to rest on his thigh, silently asking him to stop his thrusting, to which he does. And he watches Cyrus pucker his lips a bit, cheeks hollowing and then he leans over him a bit, spitting a wad of saliva right on the head of his cock before covering it with his palm and moving his hand back down. The glide is easier with the added lubrication and T.J. cries out loudly in pleasure, feeling the all too familiar tight burn in his abdomen building with each stroke of Cyrus' hand.

"Oh, Cy-ah!" He groans, resuming his thrusts, fingers scratching at the sofa trying to fist the fabric, eyes screwing shut.

Cyrus watches, eyes roaming all over T.J.'s body, watching as his muscles flex under his skin. His eyes land on his cock, still leaking and shiny, and he tightens his grip, hearing T.J. gasp, his hips losing rhythm for a moment before regaining it. Cyrus swallows hard, his own cock still aching untouched and beading with precome that's steadily staining the couch. He moves his eyes down, looking at it with a whimper, wanting to touch it for some relief, but he won't, knowing T.J. would prefer to get him off, so with a bite to his lip, he trails his eyes back up.

But his eyes stop as the land on T.J.'s hole. And he finds himself wondering if T.J. would mind, they've done it before, not a lot, but enough to know that T.J. enjoys it. So without a second thought, he begins to suck on two fingers, coating them thickly with his spit. Once coated he brings his hand down and carefully circles one finger around the before dipping it inside. T.J. immediately arches his back, mouth open around a silent groan and once he's come back Cyrus begins shallowly thrusting his finger into him, keeping pace with his hand.

"Fuhk, Cyrus," T.J. breathes roughly, not knowing whether to thrust up into Cyrus' hand or down onto his finger.

Cyrus swirls his thumb over the head, again, and T.J. groans loudly, rubbing his hands over his face and into his hair, pulling on the gold strands. Cyrus watches with a small smile, knowing exactly what T.J. is feeling and decides to go faster watching T.J. bite his lip, arching just a bit off the couch, chest rumbling with a deep groan.

"Cy-fuck! Feels so gu-good, ah!" T.J. husks, rolling his hips.

"Mhm," Cyrus hums, squirming in place before deciding to add the second finger, shoving it in right next to the first and pumping.

"Cyrus-baby!" T.J. gasps, arching off the couch at the fill. Cyrus' small fingers carefully working him closer. Rubbing so nicely against his inner walls, it kinda feels overwhelming in such a good way. He grunts when Cyrus crooks them inside him, "Again," he rasps. And Cyrus complies, crooking them once more before sliding them out slowly. T.J. gasps quietly, shifting his hips slightly and then Cyrus' fingers are back on him, circling him once more and T.J. feels his hips thrust upwards into Cyrus' hand and he bites back a groan. Cyrus tightens his grip around T.J.'s cock, slipping his fingers back in and immediately resuming his vigorous strokes.

T.J.'s breathing picks up, groaning through his teeth as the burning tightness in him increases until he's exploding, coming all over his chest and Cyrus' hand. Cyrus pulls his fingers out but continues to slowly stroke T.J. through his orgasm, only pulling away when T.J. lazily gets on his elbows. Eyes half lidded and smile crooked. "Muffin...fuhk," he huffs, sitting up and grabbing Cyrus by his arm and crashing their lips together.

Cyrus melts into the rough kiss, allowing T.J. to eagerly lick into his mouth with a moan. T.J. presses him closer and Cyrus whimpers as his still hard cock is smooshed between them. T.J. pulls away at the sound, "Wha-" he begins until his eyes land on it and he smiles lazily, "Oh." His hand reaches for it, wrapping it in a firm grip watching Cyrus' face screw up in beautifully. "Oh, you've been so good to me, sweetheart," T.J. whispers to Cyrus, leaning their foreheads together. Cyrus moans softly at the name, shivering slightly, his breathing picking up between them as T.J. sets a languid pace.

T.J. begins placing lingering kisses all over Cyrus' neck, every now and then pressing his tongue on one of the many bruises, smirking when Cyrus gives a small flinch. "Feels so good, bug," Cyrus gasps, nuzzling closer to him and loosely placing his hands on T.J.'s biceps.

"You like that, baby?" T.J. asks, squeezing Cyrus' cock just a bit and Cyrus chokes on a moan, leaning back on his hands as he adjusts his legs at T.J.'s sides, giving a small nod. T.J. licks his lips, seeing Cyrus so debauched in front of him is stirring him up, again, it's almost painful. But he ignores himself, focusing entirely on Cyrus, who looks so pretty skin flushed pink under his lovely bruises. He looks so gorgeous. Eyes dark and hazy, dark lashes fluttering every time T.J. runs his thumb over the pink head, lips swollen from his constant biting. T.J. can't get enough of him.

"You're ha-hard, again," Cyrus breathes, reaching a small hand over to him.

T.J. blinks, shaking the haze from his mind and looking down, noticing that he is hard, again, and he hadn't even noticed. His breath hitches as the tips of Cyrus' fingers ghost over the head of his cock, sliding down, gently fondling his balls.

T.J. squeezes his eyes shut, breathing deeply through his nose, his hand falling from Cyrus' cock to his thigh, gripping it tightly as Cyrus continues to lightly touching him, almost teasingly. But he tries to restrain himself and then Cyrus moans so sweetly, so enticingly that he snaps.

His eyes fly open, hands shooting out to Cyrus' hips, quickly manhandling him over onto his knees, elbows on the armrest. A little yelp escapes Cyrus as he settles himself, looking back at T.J. over his shoulder, watching him stroke his cock a couple of times, coating it in his precome.

T.J. looks at Cyrus with a deep lust in his eyes and Cyrus grows warm and pliable under it. Large hands take hold of his round hips and then the blunt head presses against his hole and Cyrus turns away, breathing deeply, resting his forehead against the armrest, nibbling at his bottom lip. An obscenely loud moan is ripped from him as T.J. enters him in a single thrust, stretching him around his thick cock and filling him to the brim.

T.J. feels his eyes roll back in his head at the tight heat practically hugging him. "So tight, baby," he praises, pulling out slowly until just the tip and then shoving himself back in hard, earning another loud moan. He sets a long, hard pace making sure to angle himself just right so he's hitting those sweet, erogenous nerves inside of Cyrus and from the fucked out moans coming out of Cyrus' lips he's got them nailed. 

Cyrus feels so full and overwhelmed with each push into him. T.J. is so deep Cyrus swears he feels him in his throat and the thought has him gasping, mouth wide open, drooling. Trying to keep himself balanced with one elbow on the armrest, he moves his other arm, placing his hand on his throat with a gasp before moving it down this chest. Feeling every little dip of his ribs before coming upon the bump, moaning when he feels it disappear for a split second before reappearing under his skin. He gasps as a hazy thought crosses his mind of T.J.'s cock rearranging his insides just to make room for himself. He swallows and suddenly he feels too warm, too hot, too full.

Cyrus desperately rubs at his hot face with his free hand, trying to ground himself as a familiar floaty, daze begins taking over. He's ultimately overcome when T.J.'s hand comes around and wraps around his cock stroking it in time with his thrusts. Cyrus feels gone, stuffed full of T.J. and wrapped in T.J., from his hand to his broad body practically covering his. It's becoming too much and before he can even voice himself he's coming, back arched and mouth open around a silent moan as he comes right on the couch. Tightening beautifully around T.J. who doesn't stop his thrusts, continuing his deep thrusts into Cyrus.

"Feel good, doll?" T.J. whispers softly into his ear, kissing his shoulder, moving his hand back to Cyrus' hip.

Cyrus shivers with a small nod, dazed, resting his forehead on the armrest. Watching through half lidded eyes as the bump in his belly comes and goes with each thrust and he's reminded that T.J.' still in him and immediately the oversensitivity sets in and he gives a small whine. "Too much," he tries, pushing at the bump weakly.

"Almost, baby," T.J. says, taking deep breathes as he feels his own orgasm mounting. Cyrus is still tight around him and it feels like he's getting tighter with each thrust and he groans loudly. "So good," he grunts, kissing his way down each notch of Cyrus' spine. Cyrus moans weakly, pushing his hips back into T.J., gasping softly, "Mhm," he hums in agreement.

T.J. licks his lips, feeling it coming up in an exploding wave of white hot heat, bursting forth from his cock and straight into Cyrus, who moans softly. Hips twitching as he rides out his orgasm, hands flexing on round, bruised hips. He catches himself before he collapses on Cyrus, instead wrapping his arms around his small boyfriend’s chest and pulling him back with him as he falls back on the couch, Cyrus on top of him.

Both their chests are heaving as they pant for air. T.J. runs one of his hands down Cyrus' chest to his belly where he can feel the slight bump from his cock and come and he keeps it there. Cyrus notices this and through his clearing haze, rests a delicate hand upon T.J.'s, slipping his fingers between T.J.'s with a light sigh.

T.J. huffs a small laugh, "I love you," he whispers for Cyrus only, despite them being the only ones in the apartment.

"I love you, too," Cyrus says and even though T.J. can't see his face he knows Cyrus is smiling that sincere smile that makes his eyes twinkle prettily.

T.J. takes a deep breath, settling more into the couch, closing his eyes with a small smile. But then Cyrus flinches above him with a small grimace and his eyes fly open, "What's wrong?" He asks.

Cyrus shifts a bit more before speaking, "Nothing, it's just I can feel your come leaking out of me." He reaches with his free hand between them to where they're still joined and T.J. can feel as Cyrus' fingers carefully prod at his still stretched hole. Feeling the sticky, wet come slowly leaking out. T.J. shivers as his fingers gently stroke at the base of his cock before pulling away.

Cyrus holds his hand up, staring at the three fingers smeared with come at the tips. "Want me to pull out?" T.J. asks voice low, trying not to break the curious tranquility between them. Cyrus shakes his head, "No, let's stay awhile." And then he brings the fingers to his lips, pink tongue poking out to lick them clean of T.J.'s come.

T.J. nods, grabbing Cyrus' hand and bringing it up to his own lips, kissing each finger, "M'kay," he breathes, content, vaguely smelling a soothing vanilla scent emitting from Cyrus that he inhales deeply with a quiet yawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much reading, I hope you liked it, maybe even loved it? Please do leave a comment because I love them and they're good motivators! No matter how small, they're all wonderful!  
> If you have a request feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask on Tumblr @hekairen. Maybe even consider following me...?


End file.
